Golden Bars
by Taurus Pixie
Summary: The servant life wasn't for me. The pompous prison of court life was draining me and the King trying to seduce me was the last straw. So I run. I always run, but I found myself running from one prison only to be trapped in another where giant wolves roam and their leader who looks at me funny.
1. Hungry Eyes

**Bet you didn't think you'd see me back huh? Ha! I fooled you all! To people who have read my work before, hello again and to those who are new, welcome! I hope you enjoy this new story.**

**Rated M for language, sexual stuff and things that younger humans shouldn't read.**

* * *

**~ Golden Bars ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hungry Eyes**

_Heel toe heel toe one two three four. _The two gentlemen beside me gripped my hands and lifted me up. I could feel them squeeze my waist as they dug their fingers into my curves. Their eyes darkened and sparkled with lust as we twirled around and around.

_Heel toe heel toe one two three four. _They gripped me tighter and others watched, laughing merrily as the party became more relaxed and more people joined in on the dance. My long bronze curls were a blur around me as they twirled me around again and I felt like I was flying. My shoes clicked against the wooden floor as the music came to an end and I bowed to my companions as the dance drew to a close.

I began to walk again when a rough hand gripping my arm stopped me.

"Lady Renesmee, will you not join us in another dance?" The taller blonde man asked. I think he was a duke.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Alas my feet are tired and I would surely collapse on you" I sighed, feigning a look of agony.

"You are cruel my lady." The other gentleman replied. "I wouldn't mind if you collapsed on top of me." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"You dance as if your feet hardly touch the ground; an angel from heaven whose beautiful wings are invisible to man's eye." The blonde one added.

I tried to pretend I looked flattered by his compliment.

"You are too kind, but my mistress may need me soon."

I slipped my arm out of their hold on me and made my way out of the mass of twirling people. Life at court was a busy affair with so many banquets and parties and my service to the queen was always needed.

I reached out for another glass of wine when Duchess Rosalie approached me.

"How are you enjoying the party Lady Renesmee?" She asked as I curtsied.

"It is delightful. The dancing is wonderful." I replied as I took another large gulp of wine.

"Yes you are an accomplished dancer. A beautiful woman such as yourself would be considering marriage by now are you not?" She pried.

I cringed at the thought. Walking down the aisle with a man I didn't know and being chained to a stove while nine months pregnant was my worst nightmare. That life everyone expected of me didn't appeal to me in any way. Through my life I have had little to no education and from the pictures I have seen in my mistress's books, it has made me want to explore. I was tired of being the exotic novelty for all the people of the court to admire and lust after. From my unusual bronze coloured hair to my apparent quick wit and desirable looks, I was constantly being courted and many men were only interested in one thing. As soon as I would think I've found an honest gentleman, they would suddenly pin me against a wall or steal a passionate kiss without a thought for my feelings. I was tired of being treated like an animal and looked upon with hungry eyes.

"No men have yet caught my eye." I replied.

"That's a shame. I'm sure a great noble man will earn your affections." She said as she sipped her wine and I took another large gulp. She gave me an odd stare for doing so.

"My mistress needs me." I said as I slammed my glass down on the wooden table decorated with a golden thread table cloth which must have cost the king a fortune.

The Queen was sat with her husband King Nahuel on their usual red and gold thrones, situated higher than everyone else and looking down at the dance floor. No other ladies in waiting were around her the present moment and she seemed to be enjoying watching the dancers so I figured that she didn't need me this present time.

I accidently caught the king's eye and quickly looked down, not wanting to be punished for it for being a mere servant and look upon my monarch.

I made my way over into quite corner and straightened my dark blue satin dress before taking a deep breath. I felt like I was going to pass out with the heat of the crowded bodies and the alcohol that was quick in going straight to my head.

I hiccupped and looked up to notice that one of the king's groomsmen stood before me.

"My lady, the King wishes to see you in his private quarters now." He said, looking at me without emotion.

His private quarters? Oh no! Please let this not be happening to me. With the queen being early with child it meant that the kind had to seek his passion somewhere else. It seemed tonight he has chosen me. I would not give my body away like this. King or no king.

"No." I answered simply.

A flicker of fear passed across the man's eyes, but he soon regained his composure.

"Madam, it would be unwise to refuse him." He replied with a hint of desperation. He may fear the king, but I fear no one. Kings too are made of clay and I refuse to let my body be used by him.

"Tell his majesty that I say no." I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"I'm sorry my lady but the king insisted." The man said before grabbing my wrists and locking them in an iron grip.

"No no no." I screamed, but the room was so loud with music and laughter that no one heard my pleas.

He picked me up and carried me around the perimeter of the hall so as to not draw attention and walked out of the hall with my thrashing around in his arms.

"Have you no pity?" I demanded.

He didn't answer as we entered a large room which I guessed to be the king's quarters as it had a very masculine feel to the decoration and a fire was lit in the grand looking fireplace, giving the room a cosy feel. It would have been welcoming if I didn't know what was about to happen.

"You're the first woman to resist." The groomsmen commented as he dropped me and made his way towards the door. "Maybe when his majesty is done, I could have my way with you later."

The sound of the door clicking shut seemed to echo in my mind and I suddenly felt like I was in a nightmare. I should've known this day was coming. I should've noticed the way the king was looking at me.

"Lady Renesmee." I heard a deep voice say from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to see the King stood the doorway which must lead to his bedroom. He had a coy smile on his face and his eyes were dark and uncaring as he looked at me.

"Hello handsome." I said sarcastically and the king appeared shocked by this.

"Sassy one aren't you?" He commented. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

"I'm not sassy!" I retaliated, backing up slightly as he took as small step towards him. It was like he was the predator and I was his prey. The king was indeed a handsome young man with a strong build and many mistresses who were happy to submit to him, but I refuse to be that easy. I wasn't going down without a fight.

He continued to walk towards and I soon found myself with my back against the cold stone wall. The sudden coldness made me gasp and the king's eyes darkened.

"Trapped like a rat." He purred as he advanced on me.

I was growing desperate; I would not allow this to happen to myself.

He reached out, ready to pin me against the wall but I was quicker. In a flash I had punched him across the face so hard that it had knocked him to the floor. I knew I was dead now. Literally.

He was knocked out cold and I rubbed my throbbing knuckle. I had just punched the king and I knew that I would soon be arrested and put to death. My hand went instinctively around my throat at the thought that I would soon be cropped at the neck. I needed to run.

I picked up the skirts of my dress and ran as fast as could out of the room before running to the east wing of the castle where the ladies-in-waiting slept next to the queen's private quarters.

I quickly changed into something more travel worthy but didn't pack any belongings. After all, I didn't own anything.

I checked to see if the coast was clear and began to make my way down to the stables where I hoped I could steal a horse. It seemed that no search party was after me yet and I grew more confident that I could make it out alive.

I grew too confident though. I didn't check the next corner and found myself walking directly into the captain of the guard, Jasper Hale.

I let out a yelp and quickly ran down the corridor and away from the guards.

"Seize her!" Jasper ordered.

"Treason treason!" Members of the royal guard were shouting.

My chest grew painfully tight as I continued running. It looked like plan A had failed.

I finally found an exit and pushed the doors open with as much force as I could. The snow on the ground soon seeped into my shoes and I shrieked as it melted against my warm skin. I made for the dark forests hoping to lose them in there. Jasper Hale was incredibly superstitious and was terrified of travelling through the woods after nightfall.

The only visible light was from the full moon, but that was soon cut off when I ran into the cover of the tall thick trees and I could barely see past the end of my nose.

I kept running straight as I willed for my eyes to adjust to the night sky. The air was so cold and I could feel it biting at my skin and my fingers and toes were going numb which made it hard to concentrate on running around the trees I wouldn't see until the last minute.

I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to get away.

* * *

**I know this first chapter is short, but I promise that they'll get longer. What did you think? Review!**

**Taurus Pixie**


	2. The Predator And The Prey

**This would've been here sooner but I had loads of coursework to complete and I got addicted to computer games again. *sigh* I need to get a life. Thank you so much for all of those reviews for the last chapter and I'm so glad that you're enjoying it so far.**

_**AdrianvonZiegler – Winter Breath**_

_**BrunuhVille – The Eternal Forest**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Predator And The Prey**

I fell over for the third time since I ran into the forest and this time I caught my arm on the branch of a tree. I screamed in pain this time only to quickly slap my hand over my mouth in case anyone or anything was nearby. I could feel the blood dripping down my arm, but I managed to get up despite feeling slightly light headed and started walked through around the thick tree trunks of the forest.

I bit my lip as I tried to hold back the terrified tears. I refused to cry. I wouldn't cry.

An owl hooting loudly nearby made me jump as up until now all I could hear was the sound of my frozen feet against the snow. _Crunch crunch crunch, _the sound seemed to echo despite how much a willed it not to. I must be so far into the woods now. Up until now I've heard no sound of wildlife. Back in the city, we'd pretty much hunted every animal around us to near extinction. Only the bravest of hunters dared go this far into the forest and usually not even half of them ever came back. There were stories of mermaids that seduced them and led them into vast lakes before drowning them, giant monsters that would turn the predator of the man into prey and vampires that would drain them of blood.

I gulped as I forced myself to stop thinking about such silly things. Silly things that didn't exist. I mean, if such monsters were out here, we'd surely find out. Right?

I rubbed my hands together furiously in an attempt to prevent them from going completely numb as the cold air caressed my bare skin with its cold grasp. My fast breaths came out as swirling clouds of air that danced in the moonlight which was barely visible through the thick branches of the trees.

I didn't dare look behind me. My brain refused to let me.

Despite that it was my motive to head straight I soon realised that I had just around in a complete circle. I recognised a tree shaped like an archway that I had passed previously and I started to panic even more. I looked around me and all I could see were trees, trees and even more trees. The forest was thick and there seemed to be no sign of it thinning out. Maybe I could find a river to follow or something. I strained my ears to listen for any sound of running water, but all I could hear was the occasional whisper of the nocturnal creatures of the night.

I let out a sigh that was a mixture of frustration and fear. I had never been in these woods before. Hardly anyone dared to venture in and I began to wonder what would happen if I had just stayed and pleased the will of the King. At worst he would've made me suck his dick and then force himself into me and then discard me like all his other mistresses. Then it would've been over. I would've probably climbed into my nice warm bed and cried afterwards, never to tell soul. I probably would've ended up getting married in the end, push out a few kids, heirs to the Lord I would've probably been forced to marry and live my life in a mansion somewhere dying with my shameful secret and never feel like id accomplished anything.

I shuddered at the thought but it was probably better than dying out here, alone and the kingdoms most wanted for assaulting the King. Living the safe life. Doing everything a man tells me to do because that's what's expected of me; never to have a mind of my own; a prisoner in my own body.

I almost gagged at that one.

I pressed on while I continued to violently shiver as I could feel the cold midnight air biting every inch of my exposed skin.

It felt like I had been walking for hours or even days. There was no sign of any light apart from the occasional beam of moonlight and I continued to trip over roots of trees and walked into trees and branches.

"Ahgr!" I cried out as I tripped over another root and caught my finger in the tree trunk they belonged to. I heard the echo-y snap of my index finger and when I brought it close enough to my face to be able to see, I see it was now stretching out of my hand at an odd angle. Great. A broken finger was the last thing I needed.

I bit my lip as I fought back even more tears and pulled myself up off the snow covered ground. I was now soaking wet as the snow started to melt against my body. I could feel my chest tightening and every part of my body seemed to be going numb.

My breath was starting to come out in harsh gasps and every breath burnt my throat. Was I starting to die? I didn't seem put off by the thought. In fact I was almost welcoming it.

I could feel myself growing weaker and weaker and my vision was going blurry.

I looked up ahead of me and I was startled to see a light ahead of me. Was this it? I blinked and my vision cleared just enough to see that the forest was actually thinning slightly and that the light was on the side of a tall mountain that was visible from the slight break in the trees. In fact it wasn't just one light...there were many lights! Civilisation!

My heartbeat picked up in my chest and I willed myself to be able to make it the next few miles. I knew I probably wouldn't get there for a day or two, but it gave me hope of some sort of salvation in this seemingly never ending wilderness.

I picked up my pace and tried to ignore the ache that was taking over my body. It felt like my muscles were being stretched to their very limit and it felt like they were about to tear.

I soon found myself in a clearing that was covered in a thick layer of freshly fallen snow. It was then that I realised it was still snowing. I had been in the dark woods for so long that I hadn't noticed. I looked across the field and I felt my heart leap into my throat when I saw tracks on the ground. I took a closer look and saw that they were wolf tracks. But they couldn't be. Wolves in this area were hunted into extinction around here years ago and these tracks were...giant! Whatever made these would have to be at least the size of a horse, maybe even bigger.

I now couldn't tell if I was trembling in fear or from the cold. I gulped when I realised that these would've been freshly made; maybe even mere minutes old. Whatever this thing was it's probably still nearby.

The heavy snow falling from the dark grey clouds above were starting to frill them already and I didn't dare look around. I couldn't escape the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I was probably just being paranoid. Luckily the tracks seemed to be heading in the opposite direction to where I was heading so I continued heading straight towards the city near the mountains.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I instantly froze. My breathing stopped altogether and I felt my heart falter in fright before restarting at a quicker pace, ready to run.

But fear paralysed me and kept my frozen and numb feet rooted to the spot just on the outskirts of the small meadow.

I could nothing apart from my own hammering heartbeat as I listened out for even the smallest of sounds.

I heard another twig snap and that was enough to wake me from my frozen state. All the pain in my body was forgotten about and I didn't even think when I broke into a sprint.

I weaved in and out of trees and ran as fast as I could. What startled me even more was that I could actually hear something pursuing me from behind. I could hear the pounding of its feet and that occasional snarl. Whatever it was, it was catching up to me...fast.

Despite my burning lungs, I carried on even though I knew it was a lost cause. However, I wasn't going down without a fight.

I let out a scream as a black solid mass leaped over my head and turned around to face me. I skidded to a stop a few metres away from it and the moonlight shone right onto the monster. It was a giant russet wolf bearing its long sharp fangs at me.

I fell backwards into the snow in surprise as its black eyes met mine. There was something different about its eyes. They seemed more human than beast and I saw a flicker of many different emotions pass through those endless black holes. The wolf seemed to freeze as soon as we made eye contact and its mouth seemed to gape open in...shock? Awe? Amazement? It was hard to tell as the wolf too seemed to fall backwards in shock.

I took this as an opportunity to start running again and I instantly heard the creature chasing after me again. This time felt different though. This time it felt like it was hunting me rather than just chasing me. I felt like I was the prey and I got this weird tingling feeling in my stomach at the thought. Was my body getting some sick kick out of this or something? The excited feeling didn't seem to go anyway and I kept on running and I heard the creature behind me. Why hadn't it attacked me yet? It seemed to have easily caught me earlier. Yet I got the strange feeling that it was playing with me despite the ferocious snarls I could hear behind me; like it was enjoying the chase. Excitement bubbled in my stomach again and despite my protesting body, I pushed myself further.

I was focusing so much on what was ahead of me that I didn't pay attention to what was beneath my own feet.

I tripped over something hard and found myself falling down a small embankment and landed with a thud at the bottom, soaked in snow, covered in dried blood and dirt and I could feel my consciousness slipping away with every second.

I tried to raise my head and forced my hand to press into the soft cold snow in an attempt to push myself up, but I just fell clumsily back down again. I looked up again to see the dark silhouette of a very tall and strong looking man looking down at me and even though I couldn't see his features, I felt his eyes burning into my very soul until everything went black.

oOo

I toss and turned in bed. Thank god it had all been just a dream. I was going to wake up and be comfortably in my bed back at the palace and I would need to get ready and attend to my mistress the Queen.

I sighed as I turned over in bed and tried to throw my legs over the side but I felt no edge to the bed. My eyes flew open and I saw that I was in a much bigger bed than the one I had back home. It looked more fitting for a Queen than it did for a mere lady-in-waiting.

All the memories then came flooding back to me and I realised that it wasn't just a nightmare. I started panicking as I looked around the decorative unfamiliar room. There was a grand fireplace with a warm fire lit, radiating heat into the whole room and my now dry clothes were folded up neatly and placed on a lovely looking glass and wood table at the end of the huge Queen sized bed. I looked down to see that someone had changed me into a comfortable cotton night dress and I blushed at the thought that someone has undressed me while I was unconscious.

I got up and started to look around the room. My body was aching and there was a dull ache in my chest that seemed to be pulling me towards the door, but I continued in the opposite direction and my heart seemed to protest in response. What was the matter with me?

There was a huge wall length mirror at the other side of the room and I looked out to see what looked like a huge garden below with a village just over the wall that were lovely cottages that seemed to glisten and glow warmly in the surrounding wall of snow. Surrounding them were trees that loomed over in a very natural way rather than the sinister way in the kingdom I was from and it was then that I realised I was in the castle I had seen from so far away when I was walking through the woods.

I panicked as I tried to figure out how I got there. Had someone found me and carried me here? What were they going to do with me?

I ran towards the door, my muscles aching with every movement and I reached for the door handle that appeared to be made out of gold with jewels woven into them.

I expected to find it locked, but for some reason it wasn't. I guess I wasn't a prisoner then. I closed it again before darting back over to my clothes I came here with. I dressed quickly and made my way back towards the door.

I opened it hesitantly and peered out to check if the coast was clear. I was about to start making a run for it before I heard the echoing sound of footsteps making their way up the hallway.

With a startled gasp I ran back into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I was trapped. I hoped that the footsteps would continue walked past and I felt like crying in frustration when they stopped outside the door. I held my breath as someone timidly opened the door.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know in a review and I'll try to get back to you. See you soon.**

**Taurus Pixie**


	3. Trapped

**I have a week off college which means more updates! Yippee! Although where I live is going to be hit by a storm within the next few days so I don't know if the power is going to die on me. So I'm sorry if I don't update more like I've just promised. It probably won't cut out; it's probably just the media trying to scare us like usual. Nothing is ever as big as they say it's going to be. Anyway, on with the next chapter and thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

I held my breath as the door opened and watched in shock as a young woman peaked around. She had long black hair and twinkling dark eyes and she smiled timidly at me before opening the door fully.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." The strange woman commented. "We were all really worried about you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. So they weren't hostile here.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked down at my bandaged arms and hand. All the mud and blood had been cleaned off me.

"You took a nasty fall apparently. You were freezing when the King brought you in and you had a nasty gash on your arm and that Emily managed to patch up." The woman explained. "I'm Kim by the way."

"Renesmee." I replied and she smiled. "I still don't quite understand what happened." I said and then I remembered something.

"The wolf!" I gasped out. "A wolf was chasing after me!"

Kim looked a little started by my sudden outburst and then her eyes seemed to light up in understanding.

"Oh you won't have to worry about the wolf. He's a tame thing really." She giggled.

I looked at her in shock. How could she be joking about this? I nearly fucking died!

"You know the wolf?" I demanded.

"Renesmee, you should really be resting. The King will have my head if you got stressed out." Kim said changing the subject. She walked over to me and tried to lead me back into bed.

"I'm fine and I thank you for taking care of me, but I really must be on my way." I said resisting her and pulling my arm out of her grasp.

"The King insists that you stay." Kim said with an almost panicked edge to her voice. "Things probably won't end well if you don't. You need to rest."

"I've rested enough." I snapped. "How long was I out for anyway?"

Kim bit her lip. "Two days, like I said, you were half frozen and injured."

I huffed. "Look, I am very grateful for everything you have done, but I can't possibly stay here. I need to get away."

Kim raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"May I ask what you're running away from?" She asked her tone serious.

I gulped and cursed my stupid big mouth.

"Nothing," I lied, "I just don't want to over stay my welcome."

Kim beamed. "Nonsense. It's great to have someone new around here and the King has never been so happy. He insists that you stay and that you have everything here at your disposal."

I sighed. "Why are you being so nice?" I said in almost a whisper. I wasn't used to being treated like this. It felt odd.

Kim looked shocked. "Why wouldn't we be nice?" She asked before looking at me sympathetically. "What exactly happened to you before you came here?"

I bit my lip and frowned. "I don't really want to talk about it." I managed to breathe out, trying to choke back the tears threatening to fall.

"Of course, I'm sorry. It's none of my business." She said before adding, "You really should rest madam. You've been through so much and let's not add to the stress."

She made her way back towards the door and stopped just over the threshold to turn and face me.

"If you need anything then just yell." She said smiling sweetly at me before closing the door behind her.

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. I collapsed back onto the huge soft bed as my mind spun at a million miles per hour. One minute I was being chased by a wolf and then I wake up in a castle. Something didn't add up. Who brought me here? Why did Kim talk about the wolf as if they were old friends and why did they insist I stay here? Back home if the King or anyone from the royal household had found someone unconscious they would've left to die. They didn't want to bring disease in or stain their priceless rugs. I snorted at the thought. The only reason they let me in was because the dowager duchess paid them so she could be rid of me. I was used to being unwanted and I could deal with it, but now a King insisted that I stayed. Maybe I was arrested or I was going to be kept here as a servant. To be honest I'd be okay with that. Kim seemed nice and I was used to hard work; although, King Nahuel and his guards would probably find me at some point.

It was then that I made up my mind. If this King of theirs wasn't going to allow me to leave then I would just have to escape. I didn't want to risk going out the door again so I made my way towards the balcony. It seemed to overlook the entire kingdom. If I wasn't so desperate to escape, I would probably have just stood there in awe of the magnificent view.

I looked down and tried to calculate how far of a drop it was. My room in the palace back home was much higher than this so I figure I would be able to get down from here. There were plenty of sheets on the bed that I could tie together.

It took me an hour, but I finally managed to tie them all together. There had to be at least more than thirty feet worth of sheets.

I tried to press my fear down as I looked over the edge of the balcony. It was starting to get dark and the sun was beginning to the hills in the distance. Village lights were turning on and people were starting to head indoors.

I gulped and tried to calm myself as I threw the long line of thick cotton sheets of the edge. I looked down and cursed to see that I would have to jump the last few feet. Why was luck never in my favour?

I took a deep breath as I climbed over the stone railings and held on tightly before clinging onto the knots I had made. I smiled to myself through my fear that my plan seemed to be working thus far. I didn't see how it could possibly go wrong now. I brushed a stray curl out of myself as I took a deep breath and prepared to make the final jump. I closed my eyes a leapt off only to open them again almost immediately as I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

I yelped as they seemed to curl protectively around me and pin me against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said in a serious, but also a slightly playful tone.

I looked up to see who had caught me and my breath instantly got caught in my throat. My heart hammered as I looked up at the most beautiful face I had ever seen. His skin looked soft and tanned and his black eyes sparkled as he looked down at me with amused eyes. His hair was black and thick and I instantly found myself fantasising about running my hands through it. Wow where did that come from?

"Hello?" I heard his amazing husky voice ask as I continued to just stare at him.

"Umm..." I stuttered as I tried to break myself out of my trance. My brain, heart and stomach seemed to be doing summersaults and I couldn't concentrate.

"Hi." I said in a dreamy like voice.

The mystery handsome looking man threw his head back and laughed. I could feel his chest vibrating against me as he did so and it was the most amazing sound and feeling in the world.

"Not what I'd expect someone to say when they've just launched themselves out of a window." He said before he looked down at me with hurt evident on his beautiful, perfect features.

"Trying to escape." I said without even thinking and he looked even more hurt, only this time he tried to hide it.

"I figured as much." He replied. "I better get you back up there." He said and began walking forwards.

"I can walk you know." I remarked and he just chuckled.

"I know, but you're injured." He answered with a slight smirk on his face.

"You're laughing at me." I sulked and folded my arms across my chest.

His smile immediately dropped and he looked down at me guilty.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just you seem to get angry easily." He explained and I could see that he was fighting back a smirk again.

I huffed, but didn't say anything as he carried me back into the castle. I looked around and realised how quiet it was inside. The castle back home was always full of people and it shocked me to see how empty it was.

My body was starting to ache again and I was actually secretly glad that this stranger was carrying me because I probably wouldn't have made it by myself. Also for some reason, I felt really safe in this man's arms even though I probably shouldn't feel this way. Normally, I might've slapped him and yelled at him and stormed off with whatever little dignity I had left, but I didn't understand why I didn't. I felt a strange pull towards him that I couldn't explain and I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms; like they were made for me.

I shook off that stupid thought and it was then I realised that we were already outside the room I was staying in.

The stranger adjusted me so he could open the door and then gently placed me back on the bed.

"I'll see you later Renesmee." I said as he made his way towards the door. I looked at him like I was in a trance and he shot me one last longing look before closing the door behind me.

As soon as he left my presence, my brain seemed to wake up again. I froze as I wondered how he could know my name. Who was he?

* * *

**Shorter chapter so sorry about that. What did you think? Review away!**

**Taurus Pixie**


End file.
